An after story story
by Rapinni
Summary: Old fanfic of mine, about chichiri and tasuki after everything. it's rated R for mostly the swearing. yaoi warning. tasuki finally admits his feelings....how will chichiri react?
1. Default Chapter

Heh...ok this fanfic was written a long time ago by me(about a year ago). sorry about the format, if some of the sentences are off, it's because i orginally typed this in word pad. it's not finished and i'm sorry for all the lower case words and misspelling. GOMEN! i will finish this some day...but since i am new to fanfiction.net i decided to post something and this is what i had.   
*standard disclaimers* i dont own fushigi yuugi or tasuki or chichiri. they are property of Yuu Watase and all the wonderful studios that put the series into production. Arigatou!  
note: yes i did get the idea for the name Karasu from the evil guy who tried to kill Kurama in Yu Yu Hakusho.   
Enjoy minna! once again i am truly sorry if the format comes out funny...and please review if you can *hopefull look* maybe i'll finish it one day if people really do like it....  
  
  
It had been years since the departure if Miaka from Ancient China. Years of traveling from city to city for tasuki and chichiri. when joining the suzaku seishi tasuki had always thought of going back to the bandits to lead them afterwards but that had quickly changed after all he went through. it changed him. he was no longer the genrou they knew, he was now tasuki. the only person that could possibly understand him was chichiri, having gone through the same thing. so instead of going back to the mountain, tasuki decided to travel with the monk. after awhile he had wondered if that had been a mistake. traveling could be so boring sometimes! but it also had it's nice points. trying all the bars from around the different villages was nice and he liked chichiri's friendship. the two seishi had bonded throughout the years and both really enjoyed each others presence.   
it was early morning traveling to yet another village, and tasuki was walking, his mind deep in thought about his friend. lately, he had been noticing more and more about the blue haired monk. the way he walked, talked and just all the little things he did. he hadn't been able to understand why that was until now. can...can it be that i'm in love with chichiri? but why? i mean yea, he's good looking and is a great person...ahhhh...i'm so confused...i wish i could talk to him about it like i talk to him about almost everything else but what if he'd freak? i wonder if he feels the same way?  
Chichiri walked ahead of the ex-bandit, wondering just why tasuki was so quiet this morning. he had progressively become more and more quiet during their trips. i wonder whats bothering him...and why wont he talk about it? what could it possibly be? da! if only he'd just tell me! it's starting to get on my nerves! if he doesn't tell me shortly i'll run out of patience!  
the day countinued with tasuki being silent. chichiri tried to start up a converstation but only got one or two word answers from tasuki. finally after all his patience ran out, chichiri stopped walking. tasuki, still deep in thought about his friend, bumped into the idle monk. "IEEEEE. what are you doing chich? why'd you stop so suddenly like that?" tasuki asked as he stood back up.  
"you should watch where your walking no da." "well you shouldn't fu#$@ing stop right in front of me!!" tasuki exclaimed rubbing his neck which had whiplashed back when he hit the ground.  
"ah, gomen no da. whats wrong tasuki-kun? you've been awfully quiet lately no da. there's got to be something wrong, it's not like you no da" chichiri asked as he turned to see his friends expression.  
tasuki looked somewhat surprised and then confused. he lowered his head. "i...i dunno. just been thinking a lot lately i guess. nothing big though. dont worry about it"  
"Na no da. something is bothering you no da. please tell me tasuki-kun. it's starting to bother me too, you being that quiet and everything no da. maybe i can help no da."  
tasuki sighed, wondering if he really should tell chichiri what exactly he had been thinking about. hn i wonder how'd he react if i told him all the things i want to do to him. tasuki laughed almost bitterly and looked up at his friend. "ah sorry if i've been worryin' ya chich. it's nothing really. dont worry!"  
Chichiri sighed, knowing that that wasn't the truth but also knowing that tasuki wasn't going to say anything more. the monk turned around and started walking again, with tasuki following.   
the next hours were agonizing for the monk. all the patience he had learned up in taiistkun's place was gone and he was at his end. stopping he wispered a couple words and dissapeared. tasuki, still deep in his thoughts heard a poof and looked up, not finding his friend there. all of a sudden an arm locked around his neck as chichiri appearded behind him. "ok tasuki-kun, your gonna tell me whats wrong right now no da."   
"Oi, chichiri, didya really have to do that? you scared the heck out of me!" getting no responce from his friend he knew it was useless. he was gonna hold him, or rather start choking him if he didn't fess up right now. although, he didn't mind the monk holding him that much, he clearly had upset the monk. "ok ok, i'll tell ya, if you really wanna know. i mean i dont knowhow'll you'll take it but you wanted to know. i guess i just wanted to ask you chichiri. i mean, since um kouran, have you loved anyone since?"  
chichiri let go of tasuki and took a step back. "why, why do you ask such a question tasuki-kun? i..i love my friends. i never stopped loving my friends, those past and presant."  
tasuki sighed, wondering if chichiri was avoiding what he was asking him or really was that naive. "no, no chichiri. not love like the kind for your friends. but the kind you had for kouran. the kinda miaka has for tamahome. nuriko had for hotohori. that kind of love. have you felt that since?" tasuki asked his back still to the monk.   
"nani? why.....why tasuki? why do you ask such a question?" chichiri replied, trying to hide his surprise. tasuki could hear some pain in his words, from the rememberance kouran.  
"you....you didn't answer the question chichiri....please...no wait forget it...just forget it ok?"   
"no...you asked a question so i will answer. no i have not loved like that since i lost kouran. i have loved many in different ways but not the same type of love as i had for her did i share with anyone else. does that answer your question?" chichiri asked, his voice blank from emotions.  
tasuki felt like his heart had been shattered. but you knew he wouldn't love you like that. why are you so surprised? cause i thought maybe i had some chance. tasuki just nodded in reply and was about to start walking again when chichiri spoke up.  
"now answer me this tasuki-kun. why do you ask such a question. what does this have to do with you being so silent?" tasuki turned to face the monk regretting it right when he did. chichiri still had his mask on so there was no telling how he felt. shit i hate how i can never tell what he's thinking or how he's feeling with that stupid mask on! should...should i just tell him? he wont let up if i make up some lame excuse. i mean what kind of excuse can i make up at a time like this? seeing no other way out(hey he's not as bright as a chiriko!) he confessed...  
"be-because chichiri, i haven't felt love until now. i'm in love with someone. and i just wanted to know if they felt the same way" chichiri remained silend as he took in what was just said to him. tasuki kept his head bowed, unable to look at chichiri. the monk turned around and slowly started walking the other way.   
"gomen tasuki-kun. if we dont start off now, we'll never make it to the village before dark" tasuki felt his heart shatter for the second time that day. his head still bowed he followed his friend, walking about 10 feet behind him. there was no more conversation between the two the rest of the walk.  
"oi, i think we'll stay in this place tonight no da. all the other places look pretty bad no da" chichiri said as he walked into a building. the two travelers checked in and headed towards their respective rooms.   
"goodnight tasuki-kun" chichiri said as he started to walk into his room.   
"hey aren't you hungry chichiri? you haven't eaten much all day" tasuki asked, his first words since their conversation earlier.  
"na no da. i'm fine" and with that he walked into his room. tasuki sighed as he walked downstairs to get some food. gosh i really messed things up. i wonder what he's thinking. shit he could have at least said something! he cant do this! ah, maybe he'll just forget the whole thing, act like it never happened. that probably be the best. i think thats what i'll do. act like nothing ever happened then we can go on being good friends again. i was so stupid for telling him that....sheeshh what a baka i am. with that tasuki sat down to dinner by himself, decided on what he'll do.  
Chichiri sat on his bed, his mask off. what was he thinking?? why did tasuki have to say that? why does he have to feel like that? cant we just be friends?? no, i dont believe him. it was probably just a joke. right? his mind wandered to all the times that tasuki had smiled at him, a smile he never used for anyone else. and all the times tasuki had found a way to touch him, like a hand on his shoulder or playfull grabbing his arm. and how he had kept silent all that time. when something had been bothering him. something big. something like this. DAAAA! why does this have to be happening to me? i'm a monk! i'm not into that stuff. oh suzaku why did this have to happen? chichiri spent a long night thinking about the days events and his past. he barely got a wink of sleep but had decided it be better if he just ignored tasuki all together. that will help him get over his *ack* feelings for me. this way maybe we can be friends later on or maybe it just be best if we're never friends again. it's not so hard traveling alone, i did that for three years in a row...i can do it again. and then tasuki can go back to his bandits and forget all about me. yes, thats what i'll do. ignore tasuki.  
the sunlight coming through his window woke tasuki. he streched his arms and legs and stood up, shivering when his bare feet touched the cold floor. tasuki dressed quickly and left his room to go find the monk. he knocked at chichiri's door a couple times but then decided that he must already be downstairs since no one answered. tasuki grumbled wondering why chichiri didn't wake him before going down to breakfast. he lumbered down the stairs to the eating hall. sure enough, the blue haired monk was sitting down to a nice little breakfast. tasuki took a seat at the table and picked up a menu.   
"che thanks for waking me up before you came down here chich. hmmm....lets see...whatcha having for breakfast?" after hearing no answer tasuki peared over his menu to his friend. chichiri didn't even look up but instead was pretending to study the menu.  
"hey man....whats going on? chichiri?? helllloooo....earth to chichiri? dammit why wont you talk to me??? is it because of yesterday? thats it huh??" chichiri slowly looked up at tasuki who had stood and was practically yelling at him, making a scene. all eyes were on the two and chichiri shrank deeper into his chair.  
"tasuki....everyone is starring no da. i think you should just calm down, we can talk later no da" tasuki grudingly sat down and went back to ordering his food. unbeknowest to tasuki, that was the longest sentence chichiri would say to him in the next 16 weeks.  
Tasuki shivered as the wind picked up and blew snow all around him. his whole body felt like it was turning into an icecicle. he looked up ahead to his traveling partner, only seeing his outline through the thick snowfall. it had been weeks and months since he had told chichiri he loved him. since then chichiri had done everything he could to ignore the ex-bandit. he meditated whenever he had a chance and always walked ahead, never replying to tasuki's attempt at conversation. tasuki's heart was slowly being shattered into tiny pieces. but more than anything, he blammed himself for it. if only i hadnt told him how i felt, then things would be like they used to. we'd talk about everything, laugh, have fun together. but now....now we dont even talk! he shivered again and wrapped his arms tighter around himself. sheeshh if we dont find shelter soon, we're gonna freeze. i wonder how chichiri is holding up. i mean i have a big jacket and i'm freezing...he only has a shirt and his kasa around him. he must be cold...  
"hey chichiri! how ya holding up? do you see any place we could stop?" tasuki called out, half believeing the monk would respond. he didn't. tasuki ran to catch up with chichiri, which was harder than he thought it be. the snow was gettting higher and higher, almost at 2 feet. he turned to look at his friend when he had finally caught up. chichiri didn't acknowledge tasuki's presance and instead just kept on walking, starring straight ahead. tasuki sighed and serveyd what was ahead. snow....lots of snow and some trees. he sighed and continued to walk beside the silent monk.  
a couple hours later they came upon a house. tasuki smiled and practically knocked the door down trying to get inside. it was a nice cozy house which had obiviously been abandoned not too long ago. there was little furnishing but it was definitly a little warmer than it was outside. tasuki went over to the fire place which conveintly had some logs left in it. he started a nice little fire with his fan and then continued to search the house. chichiri wandered through the house, looking for nothing in particular. after making sure that it wasn't inhabitated he settled down by the fire. ahhh it's nice to finally be out of that snow. i was sooo cold. this kasa is warm but not when it's that cold! chichiri sighed, enjoying the warmth of the fire. he took off his kasa which was wet because of the snow. he hung it by the fireplace and went back to sitting by the fire. tasuki meanwhile had come back from wandering around, finding nothing of interest and settled across from chichiri. he starred at the monk for a long time before chichiri got annoyed and looked up. hmm. now's my chance...now i can finally talk to him face to face. i can finally apoligize for everything. then maybe we can be friends again. tasuki cleared his throat before he spoke.  
"hey chichiri....i've...i've been meaning to say this for awhile. i mean ever since that day, we haven't really talked or anything. and well i missed yer friendship. i guess i'm sorry. i didn't mean to freak you out or anything. i dont know what i was thinking..." chichiri cut him off before he could finish.  
"so why'd you say it no da?"   
"i uhhh...well cause you wanted to know what i was thinking"  
"so you knew what you were doing then no da? it was the truth na no da?  
"well yea but i didn't think you'd freak out or somethin' like you did. why have you been ignoring me chich? it hurts you know. i thought we were friends. friends dont ignore each other like that." tasuki said sternly, his temper rising.  
"but friends dont feel that way for each other no da." tasuki stood up quickly and glared at the monk.   
"well sorry if i cared about you chichiri!! i wont ever stop careing and yes i really do love you. but i cant believe you stopped our friendship because of that! please chichiri...can we at least be friends again? i hate not being able to talk like we used to. lets just forget about this whole thing. i dont want to lose you as a friend." tasuki said as he calmed down a bit. he starred at the monk, unable to read his friends emotions because of the mask.   
chichiri laughed bitterly. "i dont know tasuki. things just seemed to have changed no da" tasuki became angered once again. why is he laughing? i dont find this funny at all. does he not care about me at all? maybe...what if he doesn't even want to be friends again? that thought shocked tasuki as he took a step back.   
"so..so you dont wanna even be friends?" chichiri, starring down at his hands took his time responding.   
"i dont know if you can handle just being friends no da. can you?" chichiri finally said, almost teasingly. tasuki glared at him wide eyed. he finally snapped and started yelling at the monk.  
"goshdammit chichiri. your so fucking stubborn sometimes. and you tell ME to grow up. it's about time for you to! i just want to be friends again. is that too much to ask of you???" chichiri just stared at his hands. he sighed deeply before responding calmly.  
"tasuki. the truth is i dont know what to think of everything. people always say i am wise and come to me for advise. but i never have any for myself. i hold things inside. and when you told me that you loved me, well i didn't know what to think of it. i held my own feelings inside.. i was scared and thought maybe you were lying. i thought maybe it was a joke and gave you time to get over it and me. then i thought i wouldn't have to deal with it anymore. but i guess you were serious. gomen tasuki."   
"so....so this whole time you just wanted me to get over you huh? is that it? by not talking to me for three fucking months you thought i'd forget. well sorry chichiri but i didn't" chichiri sighed and continued to look down at his fingers. his silence made tasuki even more angery. without thinking tasuki lept at chichiri, pinning him down while he was on top. tasuki ripped off chichiri's mask and looked down at the monk. an eye looked back up at him, scared.   
"tasuki! get off of me!!!" the monk cried. instead of letting him go tasuki held him down with more force and leaned down. he kissed the monk. it wasn't a nice pleasant kiss. it was meant to hurt. chichiri tried desperately to get away but tasuki was too strong. tasuki deepened the kiss, softening a bit. finally he let go of the monk and stood up. chichiri scrambled to the other side of the house. he looked at tasuki, wild eyed and hissed. tasuki starred back, finally realizing just what he had done. BAKA! what the hell have i just done???   
"chichiri....i'm...gomen chichiri...i dont know why i did that. oh gosh i'm really really sorry." chichiri, confused with everything, grabbed his dried kasa and ran out the door before tasuki could say anymore. after he recovered from his shock tasuki ran out the door. he stopped and looked around. the was no sign of chichiri anywhere. the snow was falling heavier than before and had already covered his footprints. tasuki yelled out the monk's name over and over again hoping he'd come back. he finally gave up after 10 minutes and walked back in the house. he shut the door and walked over to the fire to warm up again. oh suzaku what have i done? now he probably will never talk to me again! he's out there all alone in the freezing cold. i hope he's alright. maybe he'll come back later. i hope so. then i'll apoligize for everything. tasuki sighed as he sat down. he removed his jacket and layed down next to the fire. worn down from that days events he quickly fell asleep.   
Chichiri wandered through the snow, rubbing his arms trying to get the feeling back into them. where am i going? as far away from tasuki as i can i guess....oh suzaku why did he have to do that? i was just begining to think that maybe he had gotten over me. and then he had to go and kiss me. thats just not right. chichiri involentairly shivered briefly thinking he should have stayed in the cabin with tasuki. no! you dont know what he would have done! daaa but it was warm there. it's so cold out here. i have to find somewhere to stay soon before i freeze to death. he pressed on, trying to see through the cloud of white.  
tasuki cracked an eye open momentarily fogetting where he was. ahhh yea i'm in the cabin. me and chich took shealter in here from the storm....chichiri! tasuki stook up suddenly looking around, expecting to see the monk sleeping somewhere in the room. there was no one else in the room. tasuki sighed. i actually thought he might come back...hn i wonder if he's ok. i hope he found somewhere to stay. oh gosh chichiri! what if he's out there freezing?? tasuki grabbed his coat which was on the floor and dashed out the door to look for chichiri. the snow had stopped falling but the temperature hadn't. it was even colder out than before. tasuki tugged his coat tighter and started walking in the direction he thought chichiri went last night. the snow was deep causing tasuki trouble as he tried to walk. some snow drifts went almost up to his waist causing him to grow impatient and use his tessen to melt the annoying snow. all he could think about now was a freezing chichiri huddled by a tree. oh suzaku, keep chichiri safe. let him be all right.  
Tasuki wandered amilessly for hours upon hours, calling out the monk's name every once in awhile. che you really think he'd answer you after what you did to him a voice in his head spoke. tasuki quickly shook his head, sending snow that had gathered there all around him. He found himself standing on a snow covered hill facing a small village. few people mingled through the streets while most stayed inside due to the weather. tasuki wondered if the monk could be somewhere in that village. hn no better way to find out than to search. the ex-bandit made his way through the snow and into the village. there were two lodges here as he soon found out from a storekeeper. he went to the first one, hopes high. as he walked in he quickly banished the idea of the monk being in this lodge. many roudy guys sat around drinking and arm wrestling. the waitresses were barely clothed and the air smelled of smoke and hard liquor. hn i'd be surprised if chichiri would even set foot inside a place like this. tasuki turned to leave but was stopped in his tracks by a huge man. his black eyes glared at the red head and his breathe smelled of beer. the ugly man leaned in close, his unshaven face scraping alongside tasuki's smooth cheek.   
"leaving so soon? but why?" the man rasped, "we like it when young ones like you come in. their always so fun to oh shall we say, break in?" laughter arose from the circle of men that had gathered around. tasuki sighed. he didn't want to hurt these men, they didn't do anything to him but once they tried he'd retailate at once. i dont have time for this, i'm supposed to be looking for chichiri.   
"hey look, i'd love to stay and join yer little party an' all but i have ta go. so ja ne!" tasuki said as he tried to leave once again. a strong hand stopped him from moving and spun him around.  
"yer not going anywhere kid. your mistake for comin in here" another man said as the group advanced towards tasuki. a couple had pulled out kniefs while others just had their arms extended ready to catch the ex-bandit. before anyone could touch him though, tasuki decided he'd had enough.  
"naw, it's yer fault for picking on me." he said as he whipped out his tessen. "rekka shinen!" the tavern/lodge filled with fire for a moment before it quickly faded. a smiling tasuki walked through the snow once more, leaving behind some very charred men and tavern. he quickly came upon the only other tavern in the village. as he stepped inside he noted that it seemed much more cleaner and respectable. hm i wonder in chichiri is here. looks like the kind of place he'd stay at tasuki thought as he admired the place. it was made out of wood which gave the place a nice pine-type smell. tables were neatly arranged in the dining area as were in the bar area. there was a large group of men, probably a couple years older than me tasuki noted, sitting at the bar, drinking away. they didn't seem to be a roudy as the men in the last lodge and that set tasuki at ease. well hell, if chich ain't here i'm sure as hell not gonna search for him anymore today. it's almost getting dark and this place is nice. if he's not here well, i'll start out again tomorrow. tasuki was about to ask the man at the desk if he'd seen a blue haired monk go by here but was stopped by a green haired man. tasuki turned to face the person who had stopped, ready to pull out his tessen and rekka shinen some more people but was instead greeted with a smile.  
"hey. i noticed ya came in here alone. me and my buddies were about to have some drinks. care to join us?" he asked in a very pleasant, deep voice. he gestured over to the group of men by the bar while some waved and smiled at tasuki. they sure seem like nice people. ah what the heck why not. i haven't had sake in awhile anyways.   
"sure. why not. oh and my names tasuki. never did catch yours" he replied casually.  
"oh gomen. i'm kasaru. and my buddies over here" he said pointing to the group, "were all part of the togoro gang."  
"gang? what type of gang" tasuki questioned, clearly a little nervous.   
Kasaru took notice of his nervousness and laughed. "ah you dont have to worry. were not violent or anything. we just hang out all the time and people just started calling us a gang and everything. it's alright" Tasuki loosened up a little but still decided to be on guard. he walked over to the others and sat down.  
"well what are we waitin' fer? lets drink!" a couple of the men cheered to tasuki's suggestion as the sake was poured.  
a couple hours later and many bottles of sake, a very intoxicated tasuki sat at the table, still surrounded by the gang. the ex-bandit felt totally at ease as he told stories of his bandit days and even the story of what happened earlier at the other lodge. the guys had laughed when he told that story but he was too drunk already to wonder why. he was also too drunk to notice when a tall, blue haired monk had walked quickly by and up to the rooms.   
chichiri couldn't believe his eyes when he walked back into the lodge. tasuki was there! his first reaction was relief and happiness that his friend was there. but then he remembered back to what happened and couldn't believe the ex-bandit had found out where he was. but upon futher inspection it looked as if tasuki didn't know that he was there at all. he sighed and had quickly gone up to his room hoping he wouldn't be noticed. as he sat on his bed, trying to meditate, his thoughts kept floating back to tasuki. why was he there? had he gone looking for him? or was he just on his way back to kouji and the others since he had run out of him like that. and who were those people he was drinking with? they made chichiri feel very uneasy. they just seemed to be putting on an act, a mask almost, kinda like himself. finally chichiri gave up his meditation as he got no where while all these thoughts floated in his head. he decided to go downstairs and get a bite to eat. it had been awhile, tasuki was probably up in his room already. that or passed out on the tavern floor. the thought of his friend passed out, snoring as his fangs poked out brought a smile to the monk's face. what?? what am i thinking? i have to stop that. i cant think about tasuki that way. but the more he tried to convince himself the more he felt his love for tasuki. true, he knew he was hurting tasuki and that in turn was hurting him but everytime he wanted to tell tasuki how he felt or return tasuki's feelings, he just couldn't do it. he didn't know how. so instead he ignored tasuki hoping the feelings would go away but they did not. he sighed as he stood up and walked out of the room. he had started to go down the stairs when he noticed that the men and tasuki were still at the table. but something was happening. chichiri watched silently as some men started to get up and circle the seishi, hiding their kniefs behind their backs. tasuki still sitting, grinned at the men.   
"wazz ya doin?" he slurred noticing the circle formed around him. even though he was drunk he had enough sense to know that something was about to happen. a couple men snickered as they drew in closer to tasuki.  
"we just wanna play. thats all." kasaru said, and evil grin playing across his face.   
"whaa?" tasuki asked intellegently. "hey....yer jus' as bad as those other guys huh?"  
"no tasuki.....actually were worse you see. we drove them outta this tavern into that slum across the village. we run this place now. hell we run the whole damn village!" kasaru said laughing. a flash of fear passed through tasuki as he realized their intentions. ah hell, i gotta fry these guys too, he thought. but in his drunken state he never saw the guy at his side attack. before he felt the knief hit, someone had lifted tasuki into their arms and across the room. confused he looked up to see just who's arms he was in. his amber eyes were met by the ever so famaliar smiling mask.  
"Chichiri! your alive!" tasuki said joyfully. he was about to say more when he heard the gang approach. lifting his head towards them he saw a quite amusing site. the man who had tried to attack him was now starring totally confused at the blue haired man who held the target in his arms. but the confusion quickly wore off and only angered the gang. they dashed towards chichiri in tasuki, kniefs high in the air, ready to send a blow to the victims. chichiri whispered a couple of words and before tasuki knew it they were outside. the moon shone brightly in the sky, the crisp cold air chilling them to the bones. a strong wind had picked up, blowing snow everywhere. tasuki shivered and leaned in a little closer to the monk before being dropped into a pile on snow.   
"iiiiieee! thats cold! what the hell didja do that before" a now sober tasuki shrieked as he stood up, shaking the snow out of his clothes. he turned to the monk who had stayed silent, demanding an answer.  
"because you can walk now no da. plus we got to get out of here before those men find us no da" chichiri said as he starred at the ground avoiding the glare that tasuki threw his way.  
"alright alright. lets go. we gotta find somewhere to stay. it's fucking cold out here" tasuki said as he started walking down the street. he had only walked a couple feet when he noticed the monk lagging behind. he turned around and walked backwards, facing chichiri.  
"hey chichiri! why so slow? common you can walk a little faster i know you can!" tasuki said, trying to brighten up the monk. thats when he noticed chichiri was limping. every step he took seemed like it took more effort that should be.   
"hey chichiri. whats the matter?" tasuki asked a little worried. he walked towards the mage who quickly shooed him away.  
"nothing no da. i'm fine no da. really." he said in his perky voice. a little too perky. tasuki didn't believe him for one second.   
"didja sprain an ankle or somethin'? here, lean on me. we'll go a lot faster you know" tasuki said as he stood beside the monk who obiviously didn't want the help but knew if they wanted to get away in time, he'd have to take the offer.   
"hai, i guess no da. but lets hurry no da" he said as he drapped an arm around tasuki's shoulders and leaned against him. as they made their way through most of the village tasuki took note of how his friend seemed to stumble more as they went. he shifted his arm around the monk to support him better. as he did so he felt a sticky substance on his fingers and chichiri groaned in pain.   
"iiieee chichiri! what the hell?" tasuki asked, alarmed.   
"it's nothing no da" chichiri said trying to keep the pain out of his voice. it didn't work though and tasuki brought his other arm around the mage and set him down slowly in the snow. his eyes quickly came upon the injury. a gash in chichiri's side. blood had soaked through his clothes and thats when tasuki first noticed the drops of blood in the snow that chichiri left as he had continued through the village.   
"shit chichiri. why the hell didn't you say somethin'?" tasuki said angerly as he undid the monk's kesa and shirt to see how bad the wound was. chichiri shivered and tried to pull away from tasuki. the ex-bandit was going to have none of this.  
"you gotta let me try and treat yer wound chich. dont worry -k-? i'll be gentle." he slowly stripped the shirt that stuck to his skin from the blood. the gash wasn't horrible but still needed the attention of a real doctor. the blood still oozed from it as tasuki ripped the monks shirt and bandaged his side with it. shit if only mits were here, then he could heal it up right away and everything would be great. i wonder if this village has a doctor. looking down at the wound, he noticed the blood had already started to soak through the "bandages". shit, whoever got him, got him good. a sudden rememberance shocked tasuki. he, he got this when he saved me! they were going to stab me but instead stabbed him! why, why'd he do that? shit why'd he do that to himself. chichiri's soft voice brought him back.  
"ne tasuki-kun. we got to go now no da! the men are right around that corner no da!" he whispered, fear evident in his voice. "lets go. i can stand no da." chichiri started to slowly get up only to be pulled to his feet by tasuki.  
"never hurts to have help ne? now lets get the hell outta here!" the two friends started once again down the street and had only gone a little ways when they heard shouting.  
"there! there they are! get them! and hurry!" grunts of understanding were heard as the gang started running towards the seishi. tasuki turned around alarmed and noticed that they were quickly gaining and had arrows pointed towards them.  
"shit chichiri! we gotta run or somethin'!" tasuki shouted pulling his friends arm before remembering his injury. "fuck. whatta we gonna do now?"  
"run. i'm too weak to use my powers right now no da but i think i can run no da." the monk answered. tasuki grabbed onto his arm and started sprinting down the street. the men weren't far behind and the two seishi soon reached the edge of the village.  
"yes, now we can hide in the forest. common chich, just a little more" tasuki said excitedly.   
"hai......no..da" the monk answered, wheezing as he did. the running had taken a lot out of the already drained mage and his wound bled even more. it was getting harder to breathe. arrows suddenly flew all around them as the men continued to follow. one arrow went flying and hit tasuki right in his left shoulder blade.  
"iiiieeee! fuck fuck fuck" the ex-bandit screamed but still ran forward. he ran for his life, for chichiri's life not knowing exactly where they were headed but just wanted to get away, to go somewhere safe. he knew they had better find that safe place soon. chichiri's wheezing was getting worse and he had started to slow down considerably. he heard more arrows being shot and then to his horror, felt chichiri fall. "dammit. chichiri you ok?" he squatted down looking at the monk. Chichiri's face was pale and sweaty, his whole body was shaking. blood still flowed from his earlier wound and his breathing was very unsteady. "hn, guess i'll have to carry ya now." tasuki said picking up the monk. thats when he felt the two arrows that were stuck in the monk's back. "oh shit! Chichiri!" he cried. he set chichiri down on his stomach and quickly pulled the arrows out in case they were poisioned. blood flowed from the two new wounds on the mage's back. shit if we dont get him to a doctor soon he's gonna bleed to death. once again picking up the monk and ignoring his own pain in his shoulder he ran. after what seemed like forever, tasuki stopped running as he could no longer hear the shouts of the gang. shit....hopefully we got away. he walked for awhile before finding a small ledge on the edge of the mountains. he set chichiri down, who had passed out awhile ago and sat down next to him. sighing heavily he streched out. his body hurt from all the running and carrying the monk. his lungs were tired as was the rest of him. yawning tasuki layed down next to chichiri and quickly fell asleep.  
it had started snowing not too long after tasuki had fallen asleep but as tired as he was, he didn't notice the change. instead he awoke some time later only to find an unconsious, shivering monk beside him. shit...when did it start to snow? chichiri must be freezing! i used his shirt for bandages so all he has is he kesa and that was soaked in blood. stretching a little tasuki stood up, shivering from the cold. the moon was still high in the darkened sky barely visiable above the clouds. the wind whistled through the trees, scattering snow everywhere. damn, it's fucking cold. we gotta find a place to stay before we freeze. tasuki bent down and slowly took the monk in his arms, trying his best not to jostle him too much. he noticed that his kesa was damp from the snow but mostly from blood. there was a puddle of blood where the monk once lay. shit. he's already lost so much blood. common chich, hold on just a lil' bit longer please. i'll find you a doctor.....just hold on. tasuki started off, trudging through the snow, ignoring his own pain, content on finding a place to stay and a doctor to help his unconsious friend.  
  
  
  
  



	2. A trip to the hospital

Standard disclaimer: I don't own Tasuki or Chichiri or Mitsukake(he's only mentioned in this fic)  
But Kazuma and the stranger are mine(should i be proud of that?) Sorry this fic is probably hard to read,  
my computer doesn't convert to txt. very well. Please R&R ^_^ Arigato!  
Also, the thinking parts are in ~ ~ That should help a little bit. Enjoy!  
  
  
The day dragged on as Tasuki continued to stagger through the huge drifts of snow. With every step his foot would sink and take even more effort than before to pull his foot out. Chichiri's weight in his arms seemed to increase as every minutes past. His stomache reminded him that it had been awhile since he'd eaten and he was tired beyond belief. The only thing that kept the bandit moving on was the fear of losing the one he loved. There was no way he would be left behind, as the last Suzaku Seishi.   
As Tasuki reached near his limits, he noticed through the cloud of white the outlines of houses. ~at last! there's gotta be a doctor here.....Chichiri...just a little bit longer, I promise~Tasuki quickened his pace as he closed in on the houses. Soon Tasuki entered the town which vaugely looked familiar. ~I-I've been here before, I swear I have......This...This is Touran!! Genbu's land. Now I remember. We came here looking for clues to get the shinahzo. I cant believe we've traveled this far. Shit, now where could a doctor be?~ A couple passer-bys noticed the shivering, confused man holding another man who was still bleeding in his arms but rather than assist, most turned away in fear.   
"Hey! Come back here! Shit, can anyone help me please??? I need a doctor a quick. Please someone help!" Tasuki cried, emotion filling his voice. Tears streamed down his face and he frantically walked down the street. One man finally stopped and turned towards Tasuki.  
"You say you need a doctor boy?" He asked, his voice deep and gruff. Tasuki just nodded and looked at the man with both hope and fear.  
"Alright. Follow me. I'll lead you to the best doctor in town," the stranger said as he turned motioning for Tasuki to follow him. The bandit started off, following the man, staggering and swaying a bit as his tired legs screamed for rest. They walked past many houses and stores all which seemed to be closed because of the vicious weather. Few people dared to go out and those who did walked briskly towards their destination, not giving the the bandit and his injured bundle a second look. The stranger suddenly stopped in front of one of the buildings and knocked. The building itself looked like all the others except for the little medical sign that hung above the door. After a couple more seconds the door finally creaked open and a man poked his head out. He was about to say something when he took one look at Tasuki and the limp Chichiri and quickly motioned them inside. Tasuki qiuckly hustled inside, hearing the strangers voice before the door was closed.  
"I give you my regards."   
The day had passed by quickly and soon Tasuki found himself lying on a nice comfortable futon, wide awake. The window which he was laying near showed no signs of it being morning but the lucious smell of breakfast told him that it was. The large doctor had taken care of Chichiri's wounds first and ordered Tasuki into the other room. He hadn't seen his friend since but a visit every now and then from the nurses who carried information that his friend was still alive made him rest easier. ~We made it Chich. I got you to the doctor. ~Tasuki sighed which caused a dull pain in his shoulder and side. He hadn't realized just how badly he, himself was injured until the doctor had started tending to his wounds. The pain had caused the ex-bandit to thrash around trying to stop the pain. Being as large as the doctor was he easily held Tasuki down commanding him to sit still or it'll worsen his wounds. Tasuki finally calmed down and soon felt relief. The doctor had put medicene on his cuts which cooled them down. The pain wasn't bad now and he should be up and about in a day or so. His stomach growled reminding him of the lack of food that he also had. His stomach felt horrible, like something crawled in it and was trying to tear it's way out. The doctor had said the infection from the poision on the arrows had swept through parts of his body but it wasn't anything some medicene could help. Tasuki was comtemplating his situation. Get up and face the pain to get something to eat or lay like this in hunger until someone decided to come check on him. Luckily a decision was quickly reached when the warm, friendly doctor entered the room. He was nothing like Mitsukake. Well sure they were both tall but this doctor was also chubby. He had round cheeks and was starting to go a little bit bald. His voice was soft and it showed he really cared about his patients.   
"Ah, I see your awake. Probably a little bit hungry by now ne?" Doctor Kazuma asked, walking over to the ex-bandits side and checking the bandages. "Good, I see the bleeding has stopped."  
"Ieeee. Arigato for everything doctor. And no, I'm not hungry. I'm starvin'!" Tasuki replied, surprised at his own weak voice.   
"Well, I'll have one of the nurses bring you some food. You shouldn't have any problems eating but dont eat too much at first. You obiviously haven't had much food in the past couple days. So just take it easy and stay off your feet for today. Tomorrow you should be able to walk around a little." Doctor Kazuma said as he started to leave the room.  
"Y-yamatte! Er um doctor, how's Chichiri doing? The nurses kept tellin' me he was alive but wouldn't tell me anything else." Tasuki asked with pleading eyes. He needed to know how Chichiri was doing. It had been bugging him ever since they got seperated. The doctor hesitated before answering. He didn't know if he should tell the whole truth about this man's friend but he couldn't lie to him either.   
"Your friend.." he started, "He, well he's struggling right now. I told my staff that if he made it through the night, then he should be ok. Well he made it through the night but the outcome is still in question. You know how bad his injuries were so you can understand. I had problems treating some of his wounds. The one in his side wasn't too bad, looks like a knief wound of some kind. The other wounds however, were like yours. Arrow wounds. And as I said before the arrows were poisioned. The poision infected his body pretty badly but I was able to flush most of it out with the medicene. The wounds in his back weren't too bad, although I can tell someone tried to pull the arrows out because of the jaggedness of the cut. His ankle however, I don't know how well thats going to heal. But I'm looking on the negative side and thats not something we should do now is it? He looks like he's one tough character and he should be ok so don't worry too much. You can visit him tomorrow alright?"  
"I uh ok. But-but you said his ankle? I didn't see that. Was that an arrow too?" Tasuki asked, confused. ~When I pulled out those arrows in his back, I checked to see if he was hit anywhere else and there were no other arrows. How the hell did that happen~?  
"No, that wasn't an arrow wound. It was more of a dagger and it was still in his ankle. It pierced through most of his ankle." The doctor explained. "But don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. Now I've got to go check on some other patients as well as your friend again. I will have food sent up and see you in a bit."  
"Arigato doctor. Arigato." Tasuki said as the doctor left the room. The sound of footsteps faded away and Tasuki was left in silence again. ~Damn, I wish I could go and see Chich right now. It's all my fault this happened. Shit. He's gonna be so pissed of at me but I cant blame him. Poor guy. He's hurt so bad. I hope he's gonna be alright. Dammit, it's my fault he's hurt so i'm gonna be the one to help him. I don't care how pissed off he is, I'm not leavin' his side until he's better.~   
With the triumph of making his decision Tasuki closed his eyes, feeling a tad sleepy again. The creaking of the door brought the ex-bandit out of his light slumber as a mousey looking nurse walked in with a tray of food and water. She squirred over to the side of the futon and set the tray down. Tasuki noticed with dismay that there wasn't much food on the plate.   
Seeing his dissapointment the nurse explained. "Now remember, doctor Kazuma said you should start off with a little bit of food. If you eat too much right now you'll just make yourself sick." With a quick smile and wave the nurse turned and left the small room. Tasuki sighed and started to sit up. The dull pain in his body made him groan as he reached for his food. There was a little bit of vegatables and a small bowl full of noodles. A smile graced the ex-bandits face as he proceeded to 'chow down'.   
The snow continued to cover the city and showed no signs of letting up. A small candle burnt almost all away cast shadows across the small room. A dark figure still deep in slumber layed on a futon in the corner. The door suddenly squeeked open revealing the chubby doctor Kazuma. The sound awakened Tasuki from his sleep as he yawned and rolled over to look at the doctor. Doctor Kazuma strode into the room holding a candle in one hand. He gently set the candle down by the seishi and checked his bandages.  
"Ohayo Tasuki. I see your fast at recovering. How are you feeling this morning?" He asked, sitting down on a chair.  
Tasuki yawned again before answering. "Ohayo. I feel a lot better, arigato."   
"Well your lucky. Your cuts and gashes have stopped bleeding and are almost healed over. The infection is gone from your body. You just have to get some rest. You lost quite a bit of blood but in about a week you should be back to normal." Kazuma explained, rising from the chair. Tasuki nodded as he streched out his legs and arms. "Demo, I also came here to ask if you wanted to see your friend now." Tasuki's eyes shot open and he practically jumped up. He swayed a bit and almost lost his balance before Kazuma steadied him.   
"I guess thats a yes. Common, I'll help you there seeing your not too steady yet" the doctor said, chuckling. He lead Tasuki through a small hallway. There were numerous rooms and all had their doors closed. He figured those were other patient rooms. The two got to the staircase that lead to the bottom floor. After decending a couple steps, Tasuki nearly lost his balance but was again caught by doctor Kazuma.   
"Now just take it easy Tasuki. You don't want to fall down the stairs and injure yourself worse now do you?" Tasuki just sighed and slowed his pace. He wanted to see Chichiri so bad.   
"You might be wondering why we keep your friend on the first floor. Well all our critical cases stay on the first floor because there's always nurses and my aprentiaces wandering around down here so it's easier to keep an eye on the patients condition." The doctor explained. They reached the bottom floor and the doctor lead Tasuki to the third door on the right.   
"Your friend is in here. If he's asleep, don't wake him up. I'll be in in a little bit." Kazuma said as he walked away. Tasuki hestiantly opened the door. The room was dark except for two candles that burned beside the bed casting shadows on the unmoving figure layed out on a futon. He slowly approached the bed and gazed down at Chichiri. The monk was asleep but was having some sort of disturbing dream. He was twitching and moaning softly. Tasuki leaned down to get a better look at his friend. Tasuki breathed in sharply at the sight of his injured friend.   
"Oh Suzaku. Chichiri.........." he whispered, tears whelling up in his eyes.  



	3. wounded monk/bored bandit

Standard disclaimer: I don't own Tasuki or Chichiri or Mitsukake(he's only mentioned in this fic)  
But Kazuma is mine(should i be proud of that?) Sorry this fic is probably hard to read,  
my computer doesn't convert to txt. very well. Please R&R ^_^ Arigato!  
Also, the thinking parts are in ~ ~ That should help a little bit. Enjoy!  
p.s. In a couple weeks I should have a picture posted on the web that I drew for this story. ^_^  
  
  
His fellow seishi was layed partially on his side, propped up by pillows. the covers had fallen off exposing his bare chest. Sweat gleamed in the candle light and his white bandages showed traces of blood. His face was pale and sweaty and dark circles formed around his eyes. The monk's breath was coming out ragged as his dream continued. Tasuki wept silently, trying his best to not wake Chichiri up. ~He looks awful. He looks almost dead.....oh Chichiri....hold on buddy...your gonna be alright...~ The doctor entered the room not long after, holding a bowl of water and some jars. He silently walked up to the bedside table and set his supplies down. Carefully he removed first the bandage on the monk's side. The cut was almost healed but the skin around it was a sickly blueish black. Tasuki gasped a little at the site.  
"It's because of the infection. It's mostly gone but his wounds still show a little trace of it" Kazuma explained, keeping his voice low. He tended to the cut, cleaning it and then replacing the bandage. Next he worked on the gashes on Chichiri's shoulders. The wounds looked worse than the one on his side. The side again was an odd color but a small amount of blood still oozed from it. Lastly the doctor slowly unwrapped the many bandages around the mage's ankle. What they revealed was a very swollen, discolored, bloody ankle. The only reason it wasnt bleeding freely was because the imense swelling had closed part of the gash. While the doctor finished wrapping his ankle, Chichiri moaned and started to stir. Moving his head to the side, Chichiri let out another moan of pain. His eye fluttered open, gazing directly at Tasuki with a glazed over look. Chichiri rubbed his eye, trying to make his vision less fuzzy. The result was the absence of the glaze look but instead one of pain and despair.   
"T...tas....tasuki" the monk managed to wheeze out. Tasuki quickly placed a finger across the monks lips, silencing any other attempts to speak.   
"Ssshhh. Don't speak alright Chich?" Tasuki said, trying to hide his emotions with a fake smile. He removed his finger and sighed softly. Chichiri gave Tasuki a questioning gaze but the ex-bandit just shooke his head. "Heh, just a lil' tired myself." he lied. He had to be strong for Chichiri. Not show him how scared he was.  
"How....how bad is it?" the monk rasped coughing a little as he spoke.   
"Hey I thought I told you not to speak!" Tasuki said a little playfully. ~Just try to lighten his spirits. Make him smile. Anything to hide my fear~  
"Onegai Tasuki....answer my question" he asked, pleading with his friend. Tasuki closed his eyes. He couldn't stand Chichiri begging, pleading with him. He has the right to know. ~But, but can I bring myself to tell him how bad the outcome looks?~  
"Eh, well how do you feel Chich? I mean, like what hurts?" Tasuki started cautiously.   
"My whole body Tasuki" Chichiri wheezed out softly. The ex bandit chringed and noticed that his ever present 'no da's' were missing. Tasuki gulped and took a long breath before speaking.  
"Well Chich. Your shoulder and side look alright. The wounds are healing and have mostly stopped bleeding. Your ankle is wrapped and should heal with time" Tasuki said, softly stroking the monk's long bangs. ~I know I shouldn't have lied but shit, I cant tell him the truth!~ The mage closed his eyes, trying his best to absorb the information. His mind was still foggy and it was hard to think. His eye hurt and his head throbbed. He could feel Tasuki's fingers running through his bangs which brought him more pain, but this time it was emotional. ~Tasuki must have carried me to the doctors. Through the snow.....after what I did~ A couple tears escaped out of Chichiri's closed eyes, running paths down his face. He whimpered a little and his breathing grew a bit more ragged. Tasuki's eyes widened as he whinessed what was happening. ~He...he's crying. But why? Is it the pain?~ Without thinking much, the ex-bandit leaned down and as gently as he could, hugged chichiri. The monk tensed a little but didn't reject Tasuki and instead slightly leaned into the hug. Lowering his head, Tasuki whispered into the monk's ear.  
"Don't worry Chich. I'm here and i'll stay here 'till you heal. I won't leave. Your gonna be alright." The bandit's hot breath made Chichiri shiver and little but slightly smiled at the mans words. He knew Tasuki meant what he said. His friend never really had a way with words unless he meant it. Almost everything he said came straight from his heart and that made Chichiri smile a little more. Slowly he opened his eye and gazed over to his friend who was still hugging him.   
"Arigato Tasuki" the monk whispered back. Tasuki tilted his head and looked at Chichiri. Seeing a slight smile dance across the mage's face made him smile and a little relief poured through him. ~He's smiling! Instead of being mad or scared or sad, he's a little happy. This is great~ A slight blush crossed Tasuki's face as he starred at the monk. Finally he let go and sat back in the chair his eyes not leaving Chichiri. The monk shifted uncomfortably trying to roll on his back but groaned when he put pressure where his wounds were. At once Tasuki was back on his feet helping him role back onto his side.  
"Eh Chich, I think your gonna have ta sleep on yer side for a lil' while more. At least until your wounds heal on your back." the flame throwing seishi said as he stepped back and sat down on the chair once again.   
"Hai....I can see that. Arigato." Chichiri answered suddenly feeling worn out and tired. "Daaaaa..." he yawned as his eye closed and he feel into a deep sleep. Tasuki carefully pulled the jumbled blankets over his friend and gently pushed a couple of the monk's bangs out of his face. Tasuki's hand trailed along Chichiri's face, touching the monk's soft skin and outlining the scar that closed his left eye. A slight shiver went through his body as he touched the mage's lips and he quickly pulled his hands away. ~Shit what am I doing? Good thing he's asleep. Sleep well Chich.~ Tasuki took one last look at the sleeping form and then walked out of the room. He silently closed the door behind him and strode towards the staircase. ~Damn I'm tired and hungry. Where the hell is everyone?~ As if on cue the doctor appeared, stepping out of a doorway talking to someone who looked like a nurse who then scurried away. Kazuma turned around and noticed Tasuki.  
"So, how is he doing?" Kazuma asked, referring to Chichiri.  
"Ah, he's asleep now." Tasuki replied quietly. Kazuma just nodded and walked towards the ex-bandit. There he helped him climb back up the stairs, supporting him so he wouldn't fall. By the time the two go to the top of the stairs, Tasuki was out of breath. ~Shit...and...all I did...was walk...up some stairs~ Tasuki's fatigue didn't go unoticed and Kazuma chuckled.  
"You better get some rest now. Your body is still healing so you don't have much strength. One of the nurses left some food in your room, so be sure to eat that. I'll be in later to update you on your friends condition and also to see how your cuts are coming along. Ja ne!" the doctor said as he walked the opposite way, down another hall. Tasuki watched him go and then turned to proceed to his room. Once he got there he flopped down on his futon. He reached for the food tray and swiftly ate everything. With a satisfied groan and a full stomach, Tasuki layed down and fell asleep.  
The next couple weeks passed slowly for Tasuki. After the first few days there he had regained quite a bit of strength that had the doctor and nurses marveling at how fast he healed. There wasn't much to do since the snow was relentless so he wandered the 'hospital' for awhile before becoming bored with that. He had spent quite a lot of time sitting by the monk's side and thought about how he felt about his blue haired, quirky, no da-ing friend. He realized just how deep his feelings were for him, making him feel even more guilty for going aganist the monk's will and kissing him. Chichiri woke up a couple times during Tasuki's visits and the ex-bandit would talk about how the day was going or he would reminisse about times long ago passed. The monk would just listen, enjoying his friends company and feeling great joy that Tasuki cared so much to stay and watch over him.   
Finally one day after flirting with some nurses, most who have become fond of Tasuki, he wandered around looking for something else to do. He was exceptionally bored today. Earlier the doctor has shooed the seishi out of Chichiri's room because he needed to test the progress the monk was making. From there on, Tasuki had wandered the halls and followed some nurses here and there. Finally, after some time, the doctor came out of the mage's room, smiling a little.  
"Tasuki. You can see your friend now." Kazuma said, gesturing him to the open door.  
"Ah arigato. How is he doing?" Tasuki asked stopping in the doorway.   
"He is doing much better. I suspect he'll be on his feet in a couple of days. His strength is back, now the only thing to do is to see if his ankle can support his weight." Tasuki smiled at this and walked into the monk's room. Chichiri was sitting on his futon, propped up by some pillows. He smiled a little as Tasuki walked in and set down a scroll he was reading. Tasuki walked over and sat down on the edge of the futon.   
"Hey Chich. Whatcha' readin'?"   
"Konnichiwa Tasuki. Kazuma-sama gave me this scroll on medicenes to read. It's actually quite interesting and it gives me something to do no da" Tasuki smiled, noticing again that the no da's were again present in his friends speech. Chichiri had started using his no da's a couple days back when his health started to improve. It gave Tasuki joy to see his old friend going back to his old ways.  
"Since when are you interested in medicenes? Gonna be a doctor now?" Tasuki asked, with a hint of playfullness in his voice.  
"No Tasuki, I don't wish to be a doctor no da. I never really knew much about medicenes and such until I met Mitsukake. He taught me a lot no da. Chiriko and I would often ask him questions and he would answer them and show us different techniques no da." Chichiri replied, sadly.   
"Oh, i'm sorry Chich. I was only kidding. You and Mitsukake were close huh?" Tasuki asked, mad at himself for making Chichiri sad.  
"It's ok no da. You didn't know no da. And yes, Mitsukake and I were good friends no da. We were a lot alike and got along very well no da." Silence fell over the room. Neither seishi knew what to say next but it was finally Tasuki who broke the silence.  
"Hey Chich...I um, I guess I wanna apologize for what I did that time in the cabin. I wasn't really thinking straight and the last thing I wanted to do was to hurt you. Our friendship means so much to me that I can't bare not having you as a buddy. I feel so bad. I'm such a jerk and it hurt so much knowing that I hurt you. Is there any way you can forgive me? We can go back to bein' pals again? Onegai Chich? I'm sorry, I really am. I hate myself for doin' that. Please forgive me" Tasuki pleaded, raw emotion showing in his eyes. Chichiri looked at Tasuki with a soft gaze and spoke in his serious voice.  
"Tasuki....I forgive you. I could never hate you and our friendship means a lot to me as well. As for what happened, remember, there is no one who does not carry scars on his heart. If there were someone in the world like that he would be a shallow soul. Learn from your mistakes, it makes you a stronger person." The ex bandit smiled at his friend, asorbing his words, relief flooding him. He stood up and leaned over towards Chichiri. The monk starred questionaly at Tasuki, unsure what he was up to. In a sudden movement Tasuki tightly hugged and whispered in his ear.  
"Arigato Chichiri. Arigato." He slowly let go of the mage and walked out of the room. Chichiri starred blankly at the doorway his friend had just walked through, a slight smile grazing his lips.   



	4. recovery

Standard disclaimer: I don't own Tasuki or Chichiri or Mitsukake(he's only mentioned in this fic)  
But Kazuma is mine(should i be proud of that?) Sorry this fic is probably hard to read,  
my computer doesn't convert to txt. very well. Please R&R ^_^ Arigato!  
Also, the thinking parts are in ~ ~ That should help a little bit. Enjoy!  
p.s. In a couple weeks I should have a picture posted on the web that I drew for this story. ^_^  
  
gomen minna...this fic is turning out longer that i thought it would. Some parts might be kinda slow  
and i'm sorry. A couple more chapters and then it'll be finished...but that might take awhile...  
i have another fic to write and FANIME is here!! WAII WAIII *watches money fly away*  
I love fanime....the dealers room this year is awesome!!   
  
Two long weeks passed and Chichiri was finally on his feet, limping around. His ankle still couldn't fully support his weight, so he ended up leaning on his shakujou most of the time, while slowly moving from place to place. At first he would tire out quickly and be forced to sit down. But as the days passed, his strength came back and he was up and about more and more. Tasuki was always there encouraging the monk and helping him around. He also introduced Chichiri to most of the people working there and some patients he had come to be friends with. But being inside for so long, Tasuki had started to get restless. He wanted to go outside, walk around, do something! So when the day finally came where the snow suddenly stopped, Tasuki grabbed his coat and ran down the stairs to fetch the monk. They still kept Chichiri downstairs because of his weak ankle, he wouldn't be able to go up and down stairs. Doctor Kazuma was also still worried about the infection inside the monk's body. He had told Tasuki that it wasn't serious but it still kept Chichiri from gaining all his strength back and if he were to get sick, then Chichiri could get very ill. Every night Tasuki prayed to Suzaku for his friends health and was estatic to see him progressing a little bit everyday.   
Tasuki barged into Chichiri's room barely giving a warning knock. The monk spun around, surprised at the sudden entrance. But as he spun, he was forced to put weight on his bad ankle which promtly gave way. Chichiri gave out a little cry as he went crashing to the floor. Tasuki tried to catch him before he hit but didn't quite make it. A loud thud echoed in the room and the monk lay still on the ground.  
"Chichiri!! Are you ok? Speak to me Chich!" Tasuki said, scrambling to the monk's side. He gently turned Chichiri to his side to see if the monk was ok when two hands shot out and pushed him over.   
"Ahhh Chich! What the hell?" Tasuki cried as his friend crawled to his side and started to get him in a headlock. The two mock fought for awhile until each were out of breath. Chichiri slowly pulled himself onto his futon and straighened his clothes out. ~That was just like old times with me and Hikou. It's been so long since i've had so much fun~ The monk smiled and turned to his flame whielding friend who was sitting with his back aganist the wall.   
"So Tasuki-chan. Why did you come barging in my room in the first place no da?" Tasuki looked up at the monk, suddenly remembering just why he had come here.  
"Oi Chich, it's so great. It finally stopped snowin' and I thought we could go outside and check out the city a lil'. It sure would be nice to get outside" Tasuki said excitdely. He kept looking at Chichiri, waiting for his answer. Chichiri thought for a moment and then frowned. Tasuki's smile dropped.  
"But Chich. If you dont wanna go, it's alright. I can stay here." Chichiri shook just shooke his head.  
"No Tasuki-chan. You want to go outside badly, I can see that no da. I dont want to be a burden no da. I'll be fine here, really no da." he said a bit sadly. Tasuki sighed, standing up.  
"I really wish you would go but if ya dont want to I wont push you. But why dont you wanna go?" The monk turned his gaze away from Tasuki and looked at the ground.  
"I dont want to be a burden Tasuki-chan. I wont be able to walk very far and there's no way I could keep up with you no da. It would just spoil your fun na no da." Tasuki almost burst out laughing. He pressed his hand against his mouth to keep him from laughing out loud but some giggles still escaped. Chichiri turned to look at his friend with a questioning gaze.  
"What are you laughing about no da?" the monk demanded. Tasuki finally stopped laughing and looked at his friend.  
"I can't believe it. Your worried about me havin' fun? How can I have fun if my good friend is stuck inside this place and I'm out there in the sun?? Don't worry about not keepin' up. I'll get ya a horse or somethin' to ride. You cant miss an opportunity like this Chich. It's such a nice day outside. Now get yer coat and lets get goin'!" Tasuki said, stepping out of the other seishi's room. Chichiri sighed, watching his friend go. ~Well better get my kesa. I don't have much choice.....But it sure will be nice going outside again.~ Chichiri smiled as he slowly stood up and limped over to where his kesa hung. He picked it off the hook and studied it. ~It sure was nice of the nurses to clean and sew it. I have to remember to thank them again.~ The monk wrapped the kesa around his body like old times and limped out the doorway, and into the lobby where his friend was waiting for them. Tasuki smiled and started towards the door when a voice suddenly stopped him in his tracks.  
"Wait! Where do you two think your going?" Doctor Kazuma called from the top of the stairs.  
"Oh Kazuma-sama! Ohayo! Tasuki and I were just going outside and walk around a little bit no da. It's such a nice day and we want to take advantage of it no da." the monk replied, standing next to Tasuki.  
"Hmm. It would be good for you two to get some fresh air but Chichiri I'm worried about you. You can catch a cold and the results could be very bad. Also, how are you going to get around? You know your ankle cant support you for long even if you do use your shakujou. I'm afraid I cant let you go out." the doctor said, walking towards the two seishi. Chichiri lowered his head and whispered to Tasuki.  
"You go Tasuki-chan. It's a nice day no da. Have fun." The monk turned around to head back to his room when a nurse stopped him.  
"Doctor Kazuma. Let him go. We can let him borrow a couple robes to keep him warm. At least let him go outside even if he just stays on this street." She said politely.   
"And I can find him a horse or rent one from someone and he can ride that so he wont hafta walk" Tasuki added quickly. Kazuma thought about it for a moment before speaking.  
"Hmm, I guess it wont hurt to let him outside. Nurse, go get some warm robes for Chichiri-kun and Tasuki. There's a small barn out back with a couple of my horses in it. Go fetch the black one, he's a mature, gentle horse and isn't too tall. Chichiri should be able to mount him easily with some help. And on top of everything be careful you two! If you start feeling weak Chichiri, come back at once. I dont want you two gone for too long understand?" Both seishi nodded at Kazuma, before Tasuki sucurried out to fetch the horse. Chichiri turned and smiled at the doctor.  
"Arigato Kazuma-sama. Arigato!"   
"Your welcome Chichiri. Just be careful alright? And treat Royga, my horse, nicely." Kazuma said as he walked to the open door.  
"Hai" Chichiri said as he limped over to Kazuma's side. The nurse ran up behind them and lightly set the robes on Chichiri's shoulders. She gave both men a quick smile and walked off to finish her work. The monk pulled the robes tighter around his shoulders. An SD Tasuki suddenly came running from around the back of the building followed closely by Royga. The horse came to a halt as he saw Kazuma and pranced over to him, gently nuzzling the tall man. Kazuma let out a soft laugh and lead the horse out to the street.   
"Tasuki come here. Help me lift Chichiri up. I dont want to take the chance of him falling." Tasuki grumbled as he walked over to the horse.   
"Horse no baka." Chichiri laughed at his friend limping towards the two of them. Both men lifted Chichiri easily up onto the horse. Kazuma walked back to the building and turned around.  
"You two have fun and keep safe!" he called before going inside and shutting the door. Tasuki smiled and looked up at Chichiri.   
"Shall we go?"   
"Lets no da" the monk said, smiling.  
  
The sun shone brightly high in the sky melting away the top layer of snow. A cool, crisp breeze swirled around the bustling town, undamaging to the townfolks spirits. It had been a long time since the sun had come out and the people weren't going to let this rareity slip away. People hurried down the streets, visiting friends, buying supplies and just overall, enjoying themselves. Passing by were two friends enjoying themselves in the suns rays.  
"Ahh, it's great to be outside again ne Chichiri?" Tasuki asked his fellow seishi as he streched his arms high above his head.  
"Hai Tasuki-chan. It's a nice day today no da. A little cool but nice." The monk replied from atop the horse. Tasuki smiled at the monk's words. Ever since Chichiri had recovered he had been calling him Tasuki-chan. The monk normally didn't call him this but it always made Tasuki smile. ~It seems like he's forgiven me. And he calls me his good friend. I'm glad....~ The ex bandit smiled up at his friend. ~I hope he gets better soon. I wonder what we're gonna do after this? Oh well, as long as Chichiri's ok, everything is great~ The two continued down the street in silence, enjoying the outdoors when suddenly the monk spoke.  
"Look Tasuki-chan! Look at that resturant no da!" Chichiri exclaimed excitedly. Tasuki turned his head to the building that Chichiri was pointing at.  
"Hey! They sell the same food that the shops in Konan do! Ya wanna go there and eat Chich?" The monk nodded his head and smiled at Tasuki.  
"Hai no da!" Tasuki helped his friend off the horse and tied Royga up. Limping, Chichiri made his way inside and they were soon escorted to a table. A waitress came up, handing them some water and menu's.  
"I'll be back in a couple minutes to take your order." She said and then walked away. The two seishi smiled as they picked up their menu's and read what the resturant had to offer. Chichiri was the first to decide and he set his menu down, picking up his water glass after. Tasuki sighed as he watched his friend sip the water, the liquid sensuously flowing around the monk's delicate lips. The ex-bandit licked his own lips in an unconsious reaction and sighed as the monk's glass was placed back down on the table. Tasuki was grateful that the monk had taken off his mask in the resturant, he was so beautiful without it on. But even with his mask on, Tasuki felt a strong attraction towards Chichiri. ~Suzaku, I love him no matter mask or not~  
"Tasuki-chan...Tasuki-chan....are you alright Tasuki-chan?" A slightly worried Chichiri kept asking. The flame throwing seishi shooke his head and looked across the table. "Tasuki-chan, are you alright no da? Do you want to go back no da?"  
"Huh? Oh no i'm alright. I was just thinkin'. I'll be fine." he said smiling. "Now lets order some food. Man oh man I'm glad to finally be able to eat some Konan food. All they've fed us is food from around here"  
"Hai" Chichiri agreed. The waitress came back not too long after that and took the two seishi's orders. The food came quickly after and the two friends ate while keeping a light conversation going. The mood was great between them and both were emensely enjoying themselves. After they finishing off his plate of food, Tasuki sat back waiting for his friend to finish. After some time, Chichiri finished and sat back in his chair, enjoying the feeling of a full stomach.   
The two seishi continued to talk and joke around with each other or in other words flirt. The converstation went on until Tasuki noticed his friend stifle a yawn.   
"Hey Chich. You look tired. Lets head back k?" the ex-bandit said as he stood up.   
"No Tasuki-chan. It's alright no da. I'm not that tired no.......daaaaaaa" Chichiri said as he yawned. Tasuki just laughed at his friend's slight stubborness. He walked over to the monk's side and helped him out of his chair. Chichiri leaned on his friends shoulder feeling worn out and tired. The two walked towards the door, Tasuki catching the mage as he stumbled a bit. Outside the sun was still shinning in the sky but the breeze had turned into a fierce wind. The air was noticeably colder and Chichiri tightened the robes around himself as he waited for Tasuki to untie the horse. The streets weren't as busy as before and the people out now seemed to be not as friendly. A slight twing of fear grazed Chichiri's senses but he quickly cast it away. The last time he was around people like this is when he had saved Tasuki. ~But I shouldn't worry now. I have my magic even if it is weak right now and Tasuki isn't drunk~ Chichiri smiled, looking over towards his friend who was battleing it out with a knot in the reins. The monk chuckled a bit and looked up at the sky. ~It's such a nice day.~ The sky was a bright blue, a little bit lighter than his hair and clouds were scattered around. ~Da. Lets see. That cloud looks like a little Nyan Nyan and that one looks like.....a cloud. And that one looks kind of like Ta...~ The monk's thoughts were shattered as he felt a rough shove and he landed face first in the dirt road. A sharp pain shot through his bad ankle which caused the surprised monk to cry out.   
"DAAA!" His shirt was suddenly gripped by a large hand and he was lifted off the ground, his feet dangling inches above the ground. The monk's throat tightened in fear as he felt hot breath against his ear.   
"Give me your money now!" A gruff voice demanded and the grip tightened on his shirt while another hand came around and grabbed his neck.   
"Daaaa..." Chichiri squeaked. The man grew impatient quickly and started squeezing off the monk's air supply. Fear gripped the monk's senses as he frantically thought for a spell to free him but was too occupied with the lack of oxygen and he began to wheeze as his lips turned blue.   
"LET HIM GO NOW!" a voice screamed. Chichiri barely reconingzed that voice as being Tasuki's as his began to see spots. Tasuki saw the monk struggling for breath and his lips turning blue. Rage filled him as he lept at the huge man holding his monk. The man was going to laugh but instead was suddenly punched hard in the face. In reaction he let go of the monk who fell to the ground in a heap. Tasuki quickly kicked and punched the man as hard as he could, knowing full well he had caught him off guard with his speed. He stopped his attack when he felt a tug on his pant leg. Looking down he saw Chichiri, maskless, gazeing up at him with a pleading eye. Tasuki took one last look at the large man who now layed unconsious on the ground.  
"Tasuki-chan. Yamatte Tasuki-chan, it's alright now. Lets go" Tasuki sighed and squatted down, now looking back at Chichiri.  
"Gomen Chich. I shouldn't have left ya. Shit I didn't even hear him attack ya. I untied Royga an' I look over and he's holding ya by the neck. Damn, I was so scared Chich, I really was. Why didn't you fight back or anything?" The monk sighed and drew in a big breath. It sure was nice to be able to breathe again.  
"Arigato Tasuki-chan. You saved me, again. I owe you. I'm too weak to use my magic still. It was my fault, putting that responsiblity on you to protect me because I'm too weak to protect myself. Gomen Tasuki-chan."  
"Hey now wait a minute. Ya didn't ask me if I wasn't ready to take that responsiblity. Don't worry about it Chich. It's ok now. Plus didn't ya have fun? I know I did. You sure are great company" Tasuki said giving the monk a fanged grin.  
"Hai Tasuki-chan. It was a lot of fun no da" Chichiri said smiling. Tasuki stood up and streched. Then to the monk's surprise he bent down and picked Chichiri up.  
"Daaaa! Tasuki-chan what are you doing no da?" Tasuki just smirked as he walked over to the horse. He lifted the mage up a bit and set him atop the horse.   
"There. Now lets head back." the seishi said, smiling the whole time. Chichiri just shooke his head.   
"You sure are weird Tasuki-chan." The comment made Tasuki laugh as the two seishi made their way back to doctor Kazuma's building.  



End file.
